


Contemplation

by CountessZeno



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessZeno/pseuds/CountessZeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie thinking about what is going to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

It was well past midnight, yet Charlie stood staring at his chalkboards apparently in deep concentration working on the problem that was written before him. But in reality he was preparing for the beginnings of their plans on this coast. Hopefully by the end of his reveal his family would know more about his hidden life and would still accept him and his reasons for not telling them previously, although it would not be all of his secrets. But he hoped that the coming revelations would explain some of his peculiarities that he had developed during college so always puzzled Don and Dad. The number secrets he had was finally getting to him, and the reason behind several of them no longer applied so he felt it was time to let some of them go. Maybe then he might finally be able to sleep properly at night.


End file.
